The present invention relates to a hydrocooler system for cooling produce. More particularly, the present invention relates to a modular hydrocooler system including a thermal storage device for cooling a fluid used to cool the produce.
Hydrocoolers are commonly used to cool produce immediately after harvesting so as to provide the highest quality produce to consumers. In some instances, quickly cooling the product dramatically improves the shelf life of the produce.